Poison
by xlizardbreath
Summary: How do I save you from the mess you're in when I can't make you leave this torturous embrace? What happens when one twin recognizes the precariousness of their all-too close relationship? HikaruxKaoru. Warning: Twincest
1. Chapter 1

So this is a second attempt at a Hitachiin twin story. The first one I did not stick to and never got completed. This one has direction and I'm sure it will be finished. The first chapter was actually inspired by a role-play I did and focuses a lot on Kaoru because I was role-playing as Kaoru. However, the other chapters will be more balanced. This one just happened to be that way. Never fear Hikaru fans! heh

* * *

As Kaoru lay on the vast empty bed of his seemingly desolate room he heaved a deep sigh as if he was seriously disappointed about something. In all actuality the brunette was, but he knew he had no right to be. After all it was Kaoru's suggestion that the two twins become less dependent on each other and would therefore no longer share a room. Still the separation did feel a bit off to the younger twin. He was so used to spending almost all of his time with Hikaru that it just didn't feel right. However, somehow Kaoru managed to buck up and tell himself that it only felt weird because it was all he knew. He had to get used to being divided from his other half.

He pressed his head against the soft down pillows at the head of the bed unwilling to get up, but he knew he had to. The sun was already beginning to peek into his room through the curtains and momentarily Kaoru recalled glaring back at those first few rays of sun lying next to his brother. To some people their relationship might've seemed a little off the wall, but the brunette was thoroughly comfortable with it. That is until he realized how poisonous it could become. The male narrowed his eyes and sent a wayward glance toward the door before finally deciding to get up from his bed. Funny that he wanted Hikaru to become more independent from him when he was the one who was so very dependent. He sat straight up in bed and gave one small shrug at that last thought before rising entirely from the giant bed in the middle of his room. He headed toward the closet and pulled out one of his clean uniforms.

Kaoru checked the lock on his door and proceeded to change. Removing his sleep pants and began to put his uniform on. He stopped only momentarily when his black slacks were halfway up and his white button up shirt hung loosely around his torso because he thought he'd heard a sound. Hopefully the maids with keys had the decency to knock before barging right in. The brunette took in a breath as he slowly pulled the black slacks up and began to button them. It just felt too off to be alone in this room now. Kaoru know it had been him who had done the suggesting, but that didn't mean he liked the arrangements very much. However, he knew all he had to do was keep telling himself this was for the best.

It was when the younger Hitachiin was about to button up his shirt that a harsh pounding was heard at the door. His topaz hues lit up and went to the closed door. Behind the hunk of a wood a voice could be heard. One that was seemingly identical to his own, but still had an obvious variation to it. Or at least Kaoru found it obvious.

"Kaoru! Why is your door locked?!" Hikaru's voice had a hint of irritation to it and Kaoru stared at the door with a hard look on his face as if he could see his brother standing there clear as day.

The male licked his lips and continued dressing silently. Ignoring the angry voice of his brother momentarily. He finished buttoning up his uniform shirt and turned around back to the Hitachiins would-be shared closet. The pounding became harder and Kaoru was almost positive he heard his brother swear behind it.

"Shit Kaoru! What's up with you lately?" Towards the end of the sentence the elder Hitachiin's voice lowered and soft scoffing sound could be heard. The intonation of Hikaru's voice insinuated that the older brother was more concerned than angry. He was just having a hard time expressing it. After a few seconds of silence on both ends the sound of receding footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

The younger brunette let his brows furrow as his face crumpled into an incredibly melancholy expression. He slumped himself against the bed frame, pressing his back to the mattress. He took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out sharply. Once he'd heard Hikaru's voice Kaoru had wanted to rush to the door and swing it open, but he was wondering if maybe tough love would do the other better. If it took him getting Hikaru to hate him so Kaoru could set his twin free from him than that was what he had to do. Of course that didn't leave too much room for the younger's feelings. Kaoru's eyes began to well up as he thought about it and he clapped a hand over his mouth to cover up a sob that had bubbled up in his throat. It was a very taxing experience trying to set your other half free when every fiber of your being wanted to hold onto them.

The brunette quickly composed himself and stood from the position where he'd been flopped down. Kaoru finished getting ready and meandered on out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen where he knew Hikaru would probably be eating breakfast. Sure enough the older twin was seated at the table, chowing down on a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup. Kaoru felt a slight smile tug at his lips as he watched the other and for one reason or another sensed the earlier mood he had slipping away. How very odd. Well it was either simply wrong or inherently wrong that Hikaru could make his brother feel the way he did. At least Kaoru knew it must have been iniquitous. That's why he'd suppressed that feeling for so long.

Hikaru turned to gaze at his brother, who was just sitting down in front of his own plate of pancakes, and set his fork down as if he was about to speak. He took in a breath and just as he was about to say something Kaoru met his gaze.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I just…" But the younger twin couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know how. Simple words could not express the complexity of what he wanted to convey to his brother. And even if they could he wouldn't want to give this all to Hikaru. It might have been a burden for him and Kaoru didn't want to inconvenience his brother with trivialities such as the wickedly selfish thoughts he had.

Being in love wasn't supposed to feel this way. So burdensome and disgusting. But most people weren't in love with their twin brother.

* * *

I look forward to feedback and constructive criticism. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this too kme a while. v.v; But! Special shout out goes to: **ILuvHikaruAndKaoru** for being my first reviewer. Thank you so much! X3 And thanks goes to **liquidity** for the suggestion that I refer to the twins as _redheads_ so as to avoid confusion. It really makes a lot more sense, so henceforth they shall be redheads, except for _Hikaru_…who is actually a _brunette_ now. (: Thank you to all my reviewers.

-**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru**

-l**iquidity**

-**SuikaChan555**

-**sunshine**

Also thanks to those who faved and alerted my story. I'm so happy people are liking it.

**Disclaimer **(because I forgot in the first chapter): I DO NOT own any of the characters related to Ouran High School Host Club; Hikaru or Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru's golden orbs stared into his brother's waiting for the other male to finish his sentence, but from the looks of things that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Silence had overcome the younger twin after he'd uttered his eight syllable sentence. Apparently Kaoru didn't intend on finishing that and explaining what he "just". The elder sighed a bit spearing a piece of his pancake stack as his eyes returned back to his food.

"I wish you would tell me what's on your mind." Hikaru finally spoke up, ignoring his food for his brother once again. He was, after all, the older twin and often times was able to smooth out any possible lumps his younger perceived in their relationship. Such as the most recent separate rooms business. Hikaru felt he'd done a decent job dyeing his hair in an effort to be told apart from Kaoru. And the younger redhead had seemed so delighted to find they didn't have to take such drastic measures as he'd originally thought.

Yes, despite the fact that his temper may have been a bit worse, Hikaru still thought of himself as the more rational one. Kaoru for one reason or another thought of things, concerning the two of them, in extremes and it boggled the elder's mind. He cleared his throat, still staring at his brother. He'd yet to respond to his statement and Hikaru had really been hoping for something.

The silence was, however, beginning to get to Hikaru. Though he did love his brother he could just as well become irritated with him and he now glared at the silent redhead. He blinked and let out yet another sigh, but this one seemed a lot more frustrated than the first and he stood. "Whatever." The elder muttered, carrying his plate of unfinished pancakes. He'd lost his appetite trying to decipher the code his brother may or may not have been sending him.

As soon as Hikaru had dumped his dishes in the sink to be cleaned he headed out of the kitchen and toward the main room. "I assume you don't even want to ride with me today, eh?" Hikaru shouted loud enough so his voice echoed against the tiled flooring. His hands were now in the pockets of his school blazer as he awaited a response, but expected none.

Sitting alone now, Kaoru sighed to himself and ran a hand through his orange locks. What was he supposed to tell Hikaru? He couldn't tell him the truth and he refused to make up a lie, so all he could do was sit there dumbly and allow his brother to get even more aggravated with him.

The younger Hitachiin brought a hand to his mouth, resting his chin against it as he bit at his own lip. The male had barely even touched his own food and seconds after his brother left the room decided he didn't want his pancakes either. He lingered by the sink for a moment, simply staring down at the dirty plates inhabiting that space now. His mind was very far away though and he was jolted back to reality at the sound of his older brother's blaring yell.

Kaoru's amber hues widened and the younger, thoughtlessly, ran out of the kitchen toward where Hikaru now stood. He bumped into him slightly and reached a hand out to clutch the sleeve of his brother's blazer. "No." His voice was barely above a whisper, but his eyes were the ones doing all the speaking anyhow.

Sometimes Kaoru could be difficult to read. Especially recently, but at the moment Hikaru could hear him loud and clear. A soft smile broke the brunette's features as he wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders. He pulled the other closer to himself and shook his head a little. "You really need to learn to speak up more often. I hate it when I can't understand you…" The last part, Hikaru hadn't really intended on saying, but it just sort of rolled out.

**Later.**

School had just ended, not that school days were all that eventful at Ouran High School, but nonetheless it felt good to be out of class and relaxing. Somewhat. The twins now had club to attend and knowing them they probably would upset the lord of the Host's and perhaps land themselves doing a job they didn't want to do. Sometimes Tamaki just didn't know how to take a joke. At least in their opinion.

At the moment Kaoru was with a customer and his brother was flirting, it seemed with Haruhi. The younger Hitachiin was trying to ignore his brother's behavior toward the ever so oblivious single female of the Ouran Host Club, but it was difficult. He ran the digits of his left hand through red hair and sighed uncomfortably, topaz eyes darting over in Hikaru's direction every so often. Hikaru and Haruhi were both on a break. Surprisingly enough and Kaoru was having a tough time focusing on his customers.

One of the ladies spoke up. "You seem so distracted today, Kaoru. Are you jealous because of Haruhi and Hikaru?" She giggled softly to herself; accompanied by several other giggles from the other girls he was also entertaining.

Kaoru merely laughed nervously in response to her question. She'd gotten it right on the nose, but he wasn't about to admit it. The girls who made up the Host Club's clientele rumored things about Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi simply because the twins used to have a brotherly love act and were always seen around the school with Haruhi. A lot of it, most people were sure, was simple fantasizing flamed on by the moe's. No one would have really guessed Kaoru was really and truly jealous of Haruhi no less.

When the time finally came for the club members to head home, Kaoru was slumped in one of the decorative sofas that littered Music Room 3. Tamaki was fretting over his "daughter", telling her he would miss her over the break and that he wanted her to take care of herself. Though it was only a week until graduation, the blonde King was beside himself with tears. Hunny and Mori were going to be leaving the Host Club…finally and he didn't want them to. The family Tamaki had worked so hard to put together was being torn apart or at least that was the way he saw it.

Meanwhile, the redheaded Hitachiin sat in his spot on that same sofa, blinking at the bemoaning blonde. The theory he'd pressed about earlier was unfolding before his very eyes it seemed. Hikaru noticed his brother all alone, just watching the other club members as they prepared to leave. "Is everything alright Kaoru? You seemed all serious all of a sudden. Sad about Hunny and Mori too?" The brunette sat next to his younger brother, patting him on the back.

Kaoru's golden orbs turned to meet their identical match and he half-smiled at his twin. "Perhaps," he said vaguely. In reality the younger twin was a little sad about his sempais leaving, but he knew they had to. Both of them were going to move on with their lives. Do things outside of high school. Something he'd only dreamed about himself. But Kaoru, wasn't too keen on graduating himself. He knew once that time came for sure he hand Hikaru would have to separate completely. Become independent individuals.

That was what really saddened the male. The reality hit him harder because it was happening. And in two years he knew that would be Hikaru and himself no matter how much he didn't want it to be.

**At Home Again.**

The twins got home a little later than usual because Lord Loony insisted on going out together as a family one last time. They all ate at some expensive restaurant much to Haruhi's dismay. She was forced into it, as she always is but enjoyed herself to a certain extent.

Hikaru seemed to be in an unusually chipper mood and regardless of the fact that Kaoru was afraid to find out what was making him so happy he was still curious. "You had fun?" The redhead peered up at his elder brother inquisitively. He was actually in a good mood himself because he did have fun going out with everyone. When they were all together it made Kaoru focus less on his own silly problem and realize he was really and truly going to miss Hunny and Mori.

Turning to his younger brother to answer the question Hikaru merely smiled all the more. "I'm gonna take a bath." Now it was his turn to speak vaguely. His smile became a grin as he waggled a finger a little at his brother. Kaoru in turn glared somewhat at the brunette. Feeling playful he made a break for the stairs and became clomping up them in hopes of getting the restroom the two of them used to share first. He knew that was where Hikaru was headed. Though he used a different bathroom now more often the gleam in his eye told Kaoru that that was the one he intended on using.

Noticing his younger brothers sudden impish attitude Hikaru swiftly followed after. "Oh no you don't!" He dashed up the stairs after his brother grabbing at his pant line where the belt held them up. He tugged at the black slacks Kaoru was wearing, pulling them so they hung half-way down his rear end and immediately the redhead halted all movement, turning a shade of beet red.

Kaoru sudden cease in movement effected Hikaru who was grasping onto his brother's pants. His face ran into the cushion that was Kaoru's derrière making an oof sound as he did so. "What the heck Kaoru?" The older Hitachiin composed himself, standing up and letting go of Kaoru's slacks.

The younger didn't even bother to turn around. He muttered incoherently and pushed at his brother dashing off to his own room. "Goaheadandusetherestroom." He shouted out at his brother before slamming the door of their once shared room. Once he was inside, the young male quickly removed his 'contaminated' pants; tossing them to a corner in his room. Honestly he didn't find them so disgusting, but the fact that he'd been excited by that simple touch from his brother was enough to send the redhead off the deep end. What was the matter with him?

It seems the twins minds were actually connected after all for the elder was thinking the exact same thing as Kaoru was at that moment. "What is wrong with him?" The brunette sounded defeated, running his right hand through his dyed brown locks. Kaoru had been acting so strangely lately and he wouldn't give Hikaru any hints as to why.

Resolving to find out once and for what was goading his brother on Hikaru marched straight to his old room. The one he'd shared with his twin and was now occupied by the other. He knocked softly on the door. "Kaoru…please let me in. What's wrong?"

The redhead sat on his bed; still wearing his uniform shirt, but now much more slovenly because he'd removed the tie and wasn't wearing any pants. Only his blue silk boxers were covering his lower half. He was hunched over in a sort of thinking position, eyebrows furrowed harshly. Yes, he'd heard Hikaru, but right now was not a good time. The younger male still felt very vulnerable in a lot of ways. He thought if Hikaru came in he wouldn't be able to control himself properly.

The knocking came again this time more persistent-sounding. "Kaoru. Come on. Don't be like this. I'm really worried about you…" The older Hitachiin's voice dropped a few decibels as he looked around the empty hallway wondering if perhaps he could just pick the lock. The idea did seem rather tempting at the moment. He let out a long, overwhelmed sigh, leaning his entire body weight against that hunk of wood that now always seemed to be separating him from his brother. Maybe he could have them remove it without telling Kaoru.

A few seconds rolled by when finally the younger twin gave in. He had wanted to wait until Hikaru became exhausted by this charade and left, but he honestly did not want to. The redhead swallowed hard, biting his lip as his fingers grasped around the now unlocked knob to open the door. Hikaru, who'd been leaning on the door clumsily fell into his brother's arms. "Kaoru!" Surprise and relief washed over his face as he stared into the eyes of the other.

Kaoru smiled cheerlessly down at the brunette in his arms and helped his older brother to his feet. "Umm…" He wasn't really sure what to say to Hikaru now that he had him in there. All of his being wanted to confess what was weighing down on his heart, but would that really be appropriate. How would Hikaru react? Would he hate him? Find him disgusting? All of that was very frightening, but if he never told his brother, Kaoru was sure Hikaru would eventually end up hating him.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 2. I hope it wasn't too vague. o_o As always, reviews, constructive criticism, etc. is always appreciated. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Again I apologize for taking long with this chapter. v_v

I added some song lyrics to the begining of this chapter because I felt they really went with it and the nature the twins' realtionship seems to be taking in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Characters all belong to Bisco Hatori. Magnificent mind that she is. :3

* * *

_Children behave_

_That's what they say when we're together_

_And watch how you play_

_They don't understand_

_And so we're running just as fast as we can_

_Holding on to one another's hand_

_Trying to get away into the night_

_And then I put my arms around you_

_And you tumble to the ground _

_And then you say 'I think we're alone now'_

For what probably seemed like far too long to Hikaru, the twins stood in silence and then Kaoru released his hold on the elder making his way toward the large bed they used to share and plopped himself on it. He took in a deep breath and sighed very quietly before gazing up at Hikaru who looked completely baffled and then proceeded to pat at the spot next to him on the bed. That dismal smile he'd worn earlier now replaced by a softer more pleased-looking one.

The older Hitachiin simply did as he was requested and sat down beside his brother, whose actions were beginning to run a bit on the bi-polar side in his opinion. But the brunette kept his mouth shut just listening to the silence that enveloped Kaoru and himself. He stared at the ginger-hair that sat in tufts around his brother's head, slightly afraid of making complete eye contact with said person. If this was going to be the only peaceful moment the two of them shared that night then he didn't want to ruin it.

Finally, the younger twin broke his silence, leaning himself a little closer to his brother. Determined amber pools reflected into identical much more confused ones. The redhead's hand resting just behind where his brother sat, the space between the two was miniscule.

Kaoru's breath was shaky as he closed the gap between his brother and himself. The flush of his cheeks seemed evidence enough that he was nervous and all the while Hikaru sat clueless beside him. The younger twin had called him over only to not say a word to him and continue acting just as strangely as ever. But this was the only way Kaoru thought to express himself properly.

"W-what are you doing…" For once the elder twin sounded unsure of himself; almost submissive toward his younger twin whose hand came to rest on his cheek and whose breath had just ghosted against said cheek.

Kaoru merely shook his head before mustering up all his courage to bring his lips to meet Hikaru's, meshing the identical pair's together. The redhead savored the gentle kiss he'd been allowed to give his brother and pulled away moments later, a shade of furious red. He made sure not to meet the gaze of what he knew was a very perplexed Hikaru.

"I love you Hikaru." His voice was barely above a whisper and he hoped that was all the information his older brother would need to put all the pieces together.

Of course that was enough and more, but the bewildered twin made no effort to move from his spot. Only his left hand raised from the position it had been in previously to touch the lips that had been so gracefully taken only moments before. Hikaru seemed almost statuesque in his wonder and Kaoru's brows knit together in worry. Perhaps he'd done the wrong thing and gotten himself into another mess.

For what seemed like an eternity the twins sat in silence on the bed they'd once shared until finally Hikaru let out a deep sigh. And ran a hand through brunette locks. "So you…" The elder didn't finish his sentence and then brought his head down as well, still horrendously confused. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his brother's actions and in all honesty didn't exactly hate the feeling of Kaoru's lips pressed to his own, but wouldn't it be wrong if he said he liked it?

"I know…it's weird huh?" The redhead finally brought up his gaze to meet a downturned one. Kaoru gazed at his brother's tufts of ashen brown hair and the side of his face.

Hikaru's eyes were focused on his own shoes; the ones he wore to school. He hadn't even changed out of his school uniform and his brother was already seemingly half-naked.

"I don't know why…but I-I-I've just always wanted to do that." Finally the younger male sighed out his confession; now looking away from his twin. Was it really so wrong to be in love with the one and only person you had really depended on your entire life? Sure Haruhi was lovely. She was a sweet enough girl and actually was able to tell the two of them apart, but Kaoru was sure there would be no one on this earth who would understand him the way Hikaru did. And vice versa. But he had to be sure Hikaru felt the same way.

The redhead took in a shaky breath and sent his amber orbs down at his own bare feet, hoping he had not said too much. But his older brother reached a hand toward Kaoru's chin and forced the younger twin to stare back into that identical pair of eyes.

The younger redhead swallowed a large lump that had grown in his throat and gazed cautiously back at his brother who was…smiling?

And then it happened again. This time more swiftly then the first because perhaps it was Hikaru, the more eager twin, who was initiating it. The identical pairs of lips met each other, Hikaru's more forceful than Kaoru's had been earlier. The elder twin had had similar feelings to Kaoru's. He just never wanted to admit them to himself or anyone else. Apparently Kaoru had been more aware of things than Hikaru, but that was no surprise. Most often Kaoru had been the more observant twin.

But Hikaru was a little displeased with his twin for keeping silent about all this for so long. They never were supposed to keep secrets from each other. He brought a hand into the tendrils that were his brother's ginger-colored hair and grasped at them attempting to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue against Kaoru's lips.

The younger was shocked at first, but moments later gave in to the seemingly passionate kiss, winding his arms around his brother's waist. This was probably, out of everything the two of them had ever gotten into, the most taboo of all. But neither boy thought about that in their heated moment as tongues explored mouths that were supposed to be identical, but were so apparently different neither twin could possibly break himself away.

Kaoru's hand shifted and he started tugging at his brother's uniform shirt to tug it out of his slacks. As soon as he'd made a space between the elder's skin and the fabric of the shirt he snaked his hand up against his brother's back, fingers going directly for Hikaru's spine as he caressed it gently.

The brunette made a breathy sound from the sensation of Kaoru's digits sliding up and down his spine. It was apparent that the younger twin had been yearning for these touches and the proximity between the two of them because he quickly began pulling Hikaru to the head of the bed where he brought his head down on the pillows.

The break in their kiss was momentary as the two made their way wherever Kaoru was leading and positioned themselves more comfortably. At this point the older twin had already kicked off his dress shoes meant usually only for school and special occasions. Now he was straddling his twin's hips as the fire was rekindled with another simple meeting of identical lips.

However, Hikaru parted his lips from Kaoru's to allow the redhead some room to undo the buttons on his own shirt. Considering the younger was already partially undressed there was no need to undo any buttons on him.

Once the buttons were at long last undone Hikaru brought his lips again to his brother's. This was a sort of unconscious action between the two boys. They were riding off of some sort of high perhaps induced by the very much needed closeness the two of them needed fairly desperately from each other.

Identical pairs of hands explored the exposed portions of the opposite's body. The brunette's shirt fluttered a little around Kaoru's hands. It had been undone, but left to cling to the young male's body as his twin examined the contours of the anatomy that was supposed to be exactly like his own. However, it could not have been any more foreign and the younger twin let his fingers wander about his brother's physique, lingering at the small of his back where he traced circles around the dip there before unexpectedly sending a hand beneath Hikaru's pant line.

Kaoru received a sharp gasp from the brunette whose back arched the slightest bit more upward at the chill brush of his brother's cool fingers against the unsuspecting flesh that sat just above the curve of the muscle that could also be referred to as his hindquarters.

With this sensation coursing through him Hikaru unintentionally bucked his hips down, crashing them into Kaoru's and reproducing a strident groan from the other. The younger twin didn't even bother to bite back the sound as he replayed the elder's actions, but instead thrusting himself upward.

"Uh…K-Kaoru…w-what…" The brunette breathed his brother's name out and was about to question his action's but of course reason lost to the body which was more vocal with its needs. Hikaru began to grind himself against his brother rhythmically, both boys grunting as the action progressed into something more than innocent kissing and curiosity.

Kaoru grassed the back of Hikaru's shirt in his left hand, his head planted firmly in the crook of the brunette's neck just before he made yet another pleasured sound. It wasn't necessarily muffled despite the fact that both their parents were home, but at the moment the twins felt uninhibited. They were both having one of the most delicious moments of unadulterated honesty one cold share with the person one loved.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru had managed, if only for a moment to break out of any preconceived notions they'd built up and were allowing the other to see for himself just exactly what it was each male wanted to share in their ever-growing and now horribly taboo relationship.

Very nearly identical sounding voices came faster paced now as the twins' breathing hitched in synch. It would seem they were both about to come at the very same moment when the door of their once shared room swung open and their mother burst in. Or at least her voice did first and both pairs of amber hues widened in a perturbed fashion. The two male's stared at each other and immediately felt slightly dirty after their eyes met.

A feminine voice could be heard in a shrill sound as Yuzuha Hitachiin caught her sons in perhaps a most compromising position. She coughed out of anxiety to what she'd just possibly discovered, but instantaneously began reasoning with herself.

"Boys, start packing. We're going on vacation." Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, but she kept reassuring herself that her sons were not engaging in some forbidden act and this was all merely a misunderstanding. She decided not to even bother asking them about it. As long as she pretended it wasn't true then it wasn't.

With that the beautiful designer curtly exited the room. To anyone who was observing her, Yuzuha probably seemed as if she was about to vomit, but she managed to hold down the urge and dashed down the stairs to search for her husband who could hopefully take her mind off of what she'd just witnessed.

In her wake, the Hitachiin twins' mother left two seemingly shameful twins. After seeing his mother's face Kaoru had curled up into himself, back facing his twin.

A sigh escaped Hikaru's mouth as he lay on his back on the vast bed beside his twin. He wanted to speak, but no words would form so they both lay there in silence for what probably seemed like an endless amount of time.

Eventually, the elder twin worked up some courage to speak up and turned over to Kaoru, touching a cheek that flinched at his fingers. The expression on Kaoru's face was dejected and he now wrapped his arms around the legs that had become a bit sticky from the cum that had seeped out during the shock of finding your mother had witnessed you getting your kicks with your very own twin brother.

"Look…whatever that was I don't think it was wrong. But maybe we shouldn't tell other people. We could keep it a secret couldn't we? Something only meant for us." The brunette whispered to his brother as he inclined his body around the curve of Kaoru's own balled up form. He wrapped an arm over his brother and bit his own lip.

The elder twin was angry. Furious even. And he couldn't believe he was so upset with his very own mother for ruining what he thought was one of the most perfect moments he was finally able to share with his brother. And now he wondered if the ever-introverted younger Hitachiin would exhibit this behavior with him ever again.

He knew most people would find what they'd just done vulgar and disgusting, but to him it had been almost beautiful. After so many years of dependence upon one another the two had slowly began to grow apart at Kaoru's insistence and now Hikaru finally understood why. But would Kaoru ever say those words to him now that he felt even more repulsive about the way he felt.

"If it's any consolation…I know I didn't say it, but I thought perhaps it was understood. Either way…I love you too Kaoru. "The older twin blinked at the redhead in the darkness that was now creeping up through their window.

* * *

The song at the beginning is "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. As always I appreciate constructive criticism as well as compliments. XD


End file.
